The Operation Room
by 8989 Treasured Moments
Summary: ... A place where life and death are decided.


**A/N: For those of you wondering whether I would get to update my main story "The Letter That Makes Wishes Come True" or not since I'm writing so many one-shots and I'll tell you guys this: I won't be able to make recent updates because of some particular reason. Sorry and hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I'll try to get back to fanfiction asap. -8989™**

* * *

**-The Operation Room-**

-Heart thumping-

Every time I look up at the clock, I see the seconds tick by. With every second that passes, my heart swells up with anxiety and sorrow.

-Heart thumping-

I really tried… I really tried to scrap up enough cash for my dad to recover. I work part time at Twilight's Ice Cream Shop, I go to populated places and ask if there's recyclable garbage they don't need. I tried asking for loans from friends, from the bank, from people that I know…I even sold the old green couch that used to sit in the small living room, in front of the windows.

I spent all these months saving up so Dad could get better. But when I saw the zeros on the check I knew that I couldn't make it. The due date of which the hospital fee has to be paid is only hours from now. Once the clock strikes 12am, Dad would…

-Heart thumping-

He once told me not to show weakness of any kind. Then why am I crying?

I look up from my knees and found that the clock hung above the operation room had its little hand pointed towards 6pm.

Only 6 more hours left.

With each tick of the clock, more tears stream from my eyes. With each tick of the clock, I leave more stains on my clothes.

Slowly, I cried myself to sleep.

I woke up when I heard someone snoring besides me. Quickly, I rubbed my eyes and looked at the clock. It read 8pm.

-Heart thumping-

My Dad's life is on the line, and here I am… Helpless… I shouldn't be sleeping or crying, but what else could I do? Two hours won't help pay away the extra six zeros for the operation.

I rub away the salty dried trails of tears on my face and turned to face the person who awoke me.

He was a teenager with spiky brown hair. The boy wore a short-sleeved black hoodie with black jeans. He looked like that he belonged in the street with others who take drugs; not in a hospital, snoring loudly besides a girl that's about to collapse under the force of debts and regret.

The brunette's head dropped to one side and landed on my shoulder. It wouldn't have been a big deal if he weren't drooling.

"Ahh!"

His head snapped up and took in his surroundings. When he looked at my shoulder, he noticed a thin trail of saliva.

"Do you drool in your sleep?"

That's what I should ask.

"You're the one who drools when you're asleep! You snore like a bear! You're an complete idiot!"

He flinched, blinked twice and chuckled. How could he laugh in a situation like this? My father's life is on the line and here he is laughing. Life didn't seem right.

"Why are you laughing?" I snapped. It was his fault for laughing in times like this.

The boy turned his head around and looked me straight in the eyes. From his deep ocean blue eyes, I saw my reflection. There, shrouded in his orbs of blue was a girl with auburn hair. Her skin was pale with eyes sinking deep within her skull. Her clothes were a mess. That's how I looked.

"Did you know that when stars fall out of the sky, a person passes away?"

"I-..."

It was too much. I broke into fits of sobs. The sound echoed through the empty hallways of the hospital and found their way back to my ears. I just couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm useless… I… I… Can't help you Dad… I'm sorry…" Those last words came out no louder than a mere whisper from my lips.

Somehow I felt better after saying those words. Not that I was free of remorse. But I felt warmth. Warmth from my back. He had his arm draped over my shoulder.

I quickly pulled away.

The brunette sighed. "Look, I'm sorry. Didn't know that you were in such harsh waters."

His words softened my ice-cold heart. Defrosting it a bit. "I-I'm sorry that I took my anger out on you when you haven't done anything wrong…"

The brunette's expression lightened. "Correction. Not that you've seen me doing wrong stuff." He said with a grin.

It was crazy. Here I was listening to this guy I never met before joking about, while my father lay inside the operation room. His smile seemingly lit up the dim hallway, brightening up my heart.

He stuck out his hand for me to shake it. "My name's Sora."

The gesture was plain, but there was something about him that made me accept his introduction. When I looked closely at him, I noticed that he was different from the people out on the streets.

His actions were restrained like a gentleman. He was upbeat and optimistic. His words were organized and humorous. He was… Interesting.

"You okay?"

"Huh?" I looked around and found Sora waving his hand in front of my vision.

"You've been staring at the peeling walls for the last minute without moving or saying anything…" His voice was filled with concern. Too bad concern wouldn't help save my Dad.

"Yeah… It's nothing. So why are you here?" I tried to change the subject.

"Oh… Right… I- uhh… Volunteer at this place."

I gave him the suspicious eye. Like I was going to believe that.

He caught my glance and pretended not to notice. "Enough about me. Why are you here?" His voice was one octave higher than usual, like he was trying to get something out of me.

I tried to hide nothing. It was already at this, why even bother? "My dad has brain tumor. He's in the operation room right now."

The boy raised an eyebrow. "So, how's the operation coming along?" The question made my heart bleed. It was already 9pm. Time was running out. But I can't just go telling everyone that I needed cash so my Dad could… No I don't need their pity.

"Think he's fine. Going to be out in a hour or too." I lied. When the words came out of my lips, I couldn't help but feel the sour pain from the depths of my heart.

The spiky haired brunette blinked. "Well, then what say we grab a bite of food? I'm hungry."

The nerves of this boy. We've only just introduced ourselves and he's asking me out for dinner? My mind wanted to disagree but my stomach won't let the offer pass. It made a loud hallow gurgling sound.

He laughed. "I guess I'll take it that as a 'yes.'"

I could feel colour rush to my cheeks. "W-Where to?" I'm not going to deny that I was hungry. I haven't eaten properly for days. Either not enough time or to save on money.

"We're not going anywhere."

"We're not?"

"Nope."

"Then… You're going to order it?"

"Nope."

"Okay I give up. How are we supposed to eat?" His teasing finally got the better of my curiosity.

"We're going to cook it!" He announced proudly.

* * *

Moments later, I found myself back in the hallway with a package of cup noodles. "This is what you call 'cooking it?'" The boy looked up from his slurping with noodles still in his mouth and nodded. I sighed.

He raised his head and wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Try it." He said with a mouthful of food. "We have ramen flavored, beef flavored, spicy chicken teriyaki flavored, Kim chi flavored…"

Pieces of noodles were flying everywhere so I decided to shut him up before I become covered with noodles. Using a pot of hot water, I poured the warm substance in my dinner and added the beef flavored sauce. Then I covered the opening of the plastic bowl and waited.

"You know, your dad would be fine." He started. "I have this feeling that the operation would be successful and you'd go back to your daily life soon."

I didn't know what to say so I just pretended to listen and nod my head. I tried to focus my attention somewhere else, but I couldn't get over the feeling of remorse. If only I had enough money, then maybe what the boy said would actually come true…

"You do know that the sauce is dripping from the side…"

"Huh?" I quickly looked down and found that the orangey brown liquid had escaped from the lid and spilled over my dress.

He handed me a handkerchief for me to clean up the mess. I was bent down, trying to rub off the stain with no avail.

Why couldn't this dress be more cleanable? Really at first, this dress started out white. It was a gift from Dad for my 16th birthday. It turned into a shade of pink when I accidently got cake cream all over it when I tripped. Dad picked it up and washed it. When he came back, he said he was sorry that he forgot to pick out the red sweater he had inside and the colours mixed. And that was how it got stained into a shade of pink permanently. Now it was going to be half pink and half brown.

Great. Now, all I need is people to see me in this thing and get the wrong idea.

"Here, let me help." Redundantly, I gave him the piece of cloth. He cupped it into his hands and poured warm water on it with the pot and rubbed the piece of damp cloth on the mark.

"Its… Actually working."

"Mhm… My mother taught me that trick." Mother? It reminds me of the times when I had a mother. She took care of Dad and me before she passed away. The doctor said that there was nothing we could do to save her from liver cancer. That morning, the roses we sent her wilted. Her skin was a deathly shade of white. I promised myself that I wouldn't let that happen to Dad.

"I promised that I would look after him…"

"Look after who?"

It was then when I realized that I had projected my thoughts out loud.

I quickly turned away from the boy beside me. "N-Nothing!"

"You know that if there's anything I can do to help, I will." He offered. His kind words almost made me believe that everything was going to be all right, but deep down, I knew that life was not a fairy tale.

"It's fine." I mean what could that boy do? He's just an irresponsible volunteer that sleeps on his job.

He looked at me and saw the trace of doubt on my face. "Well, if you need anything, just ask."

I bit my tongue. I wish that he could.

* * *

Time ticked by in seconds, minutes and later by hours. I felt my eye lids get heavy after finishing off the warm bowl of noodles and started to drift away. I fell through the blackness with sounds echoing through my mind.

"_Kairi, you know that you don't have to do this."_

"_Dad, I know I can help. There's still enough time."_

"_You don't have to stop going to school just to save on funds. You don't need to give up your future."_

"_But Dad, your life's at risk…"_

_Then he faded. In his place was the head nurse holding out a clipboard. Printed on the A4 paper was a series of numbers with many digits. Too many digits for her to afford._

"_Please… I can pay, just give me a few months time…"_

"_A few months?" She spat. "Sorry lassie, its now or never."_

"_Please, just help save my Dad…"_

_The chubby woman in the white cloak started laughing. With flames burning in her eyes, she said "Then, I'll leave your father to die!"_

"_Please! No! Please…"_

"Kairi!"

A voice from another dimension pulled me awake. Everything was still blurry at first then I noticed that I had my arms tightly wrapped around Sora's waist.

With burning cheeks, I quickly pulled away and apologized. "I'm sorry…"

The brunette didn't seem to bother with the apology. His eyes told me that he didn't mind and his cheeks… Did I see him blush?

"I heard you talking in your sleep." He turned his face away. " You said something about your Dad and money."

"I…" If he already knows, then there's no point in hiding it. I told him.

Instead of getting his self-esteem crushed, he remained calm. "So why didn't you say so before?" That I did not expect.

"So when is the due date for this cash?"

"In… 43 minutes."

The boy stood up and rushed down the hallway.

"Where are you going?"

"You'll see."

A part of me wanted him to help. The other part wanted him to stop wasting his time. In my vision, I saw him wearing a surgeon's outfit. He had a facemask, a rubber hat, and a tight green outfit. The only way I could tell that it was still him was by the stray strands of spikes that stuck out under his hat.

He went inside the operation room without another word. Moments later, he came out with blood all over his clothes. His eyes were wide open and had a bewildered look in them.

I felt warm liquid streaming from my eyes. I opened my mouth and tried to speak, but no sound came out. I stared at the teen in front of me with my eyes wide open. Is this how he helped? What happened? I pressed my head against my knees and hugged myself. He's gone and its because of him…

"You shouldn't be crying."

The voice sounded like it came from the bloodily dressed brunette. I wanted to tell him to go away. I wanted to tell him how much I hate him. When I lifted my head, I found the head nurse towering over me.

Then I looked at the time. It was 2am already. My heart increased its beating ten fold.

"Wha… How… How is my Dad?"

"I have good news and bad news."

My heart stopped.

"G-Good… News… And bad news…"

"Lassie don't fret. After all, you did manage to pay the expenses. Nothing bad is going to happen to your Dad. He's under good hands."

"So he's fine?"

"Like I said, you shouldn't be crying. The operation was successful and he should be up and walking in a week's time."

Those words made my heart leap. So that was only a vision... A nightmare...

"I… But you said there was bad news…"

"Oh right. The bad news is your going to get a stain from that boy drooling on you." With that, the nurse left.

I glanced at my side and saw that Sora had, once again, resumed his formal sleeping position. He was snoring, softer this time and a thin line of saliva steadily leaked out from his mouth.

He wasn't in a surgeon's suit. He still had his black short-sleeved hoodie and black jeans on. His hair was not forced under the rubber cap and his face was not hidden behind a facemask.

So that was only part of my imagination… Then… The money… Who paid for it?

At this moment, I felt the boy beside me stir. He turned his body and nudged his head in the curve of my neck. His spiky hair tickled and I let out a giggle from my lips.

The boy slowly got up and rubbed the back of his head and yawned.

"You did something didn't you?"

He smiled and nodded his head.

"How did you do it?" That was the only question stuck in my mind right now.

"I simply persuaded them with the help of…"

"Then… You paid that enormous amount of cash?"

"Well… Maybe." He said with a mischievous grin.

No.

Way.

How could a teenager so young afford that long string of numbers? Even if he could, why did he do it for me?

"Why?"

"Because when I was on my shift, I found a girl weeping silently. I knew that it couldn't be good. I know how it feels to lose your family." His tone was sincere. No trace of humor could be detected.

"Then, I thought you said you had a mother…"

"Yes, that was when before she passed away in a car accident. Dad couldn't stop the car. After, he said that he should go and I've never seen him since…"

"Oh…" So he experienced the pain before…

"You know, it was a shame that you had to skip school. You were such an good student."

I looked at him. "How did you know?"

"I noticed you at school. Just happened to see that you were having some troubles recently. I just happened to watch you always at the hospital."

"Isn't that stalking?"

"Well, I actually do volunteer here because I don't always want to be stuck inside the company."

"The company?" Really, who is this kid?

"You know INEX? It's the company that designs Nanotech projector touch screens."

The explanation was completely unnecessary. I mean who didn't know that company? It was one of the world's most dominant companies that sold these "gizmos".

"So you work there?" If I'd known that they paid that much, I would've submitted a work application too.

"Not exactly." He shrugged. "They kinna work for me…"

Oh they work for you. Wait, they work for you? "You mean that you're the chair…"

"You do know that it's already 5am now?"

"…Man… 5am? Where has the time gone?" It was already 5am?

"It flies by when your having fun. Or in this case, when you're relieved." He quickly added to save him from getting an evil stare from me.

"Well, wanna go grab a bite? It's been a while since I last ate."

I tried to say no, but my stomach had a mind of its own.

It growled.

He laughed. "So, I see that you're hungry too. Come on, I know this place not far off from here."

It was sounding like he just asked me to breakfast. Does eating breakfast together count as dating?

Before I could get more in-depth thoughts about the subject, Sora grabbed me by my hand and tugged me off. His fingers laced with mine.

I didn't mind.

* * *

**A/N: That's the end. Sorry if it disappointed you guys… (I know, no kissing)… But at least it actually has a plot… Unlike most of my other stories… -Sigh-**

**Thank you for reading and I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did typing it. You might have realized that this story was the first "first person point of view" fanfiction that I wrote. And considering that I'm not of the female gender, (In case that you guys haven't read my profile yet) I'd say that I didn't do too bad trying to figure out what Kairi was thinking.**

**Please help with the spelling/grammar because I still can't get my phrases right, so I'd need all the help I can get.**

**Thanks again and if you liked this story, you should check out my other stories on my character profile too. -8989™**

**P.S. Don't worry. I shall be back before you even know that I'm gone :D**


End file.
